Captive
by Nix1978
Summary: Two part story. Morgan/Prentiss They must help each other to get out of a difficult situation. Rated M for a bit of naughtiness in chapter 1 and a bit of violence in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Still trying to clear out my unfinished fic folder ;)**

**This one features a little someone who some of you may be familiar with. If not, you should go and read 'Lost Time', but if you don't want to, you will still be able to follow this. It may just help.**

**This is rated M for a bit of naughtiness and in the second chapter, some violence. Don;t read if you don't like either of those things ;)**

Emily sat next to the tub, her one arm dangling in the warm water. She scooped up a handful of bubbles and placed them on his nose.

His little face scrunched up, "Mommy!" He squealed, grabbing for his own handful of bubbles and smearing them on her face.

"Why you little monkey." She chuckled, placing her hands under the water and tickling his tummy and sides. His giggles echoed through out the bathroom.

"Stop mommy. Stop!" He yelled, his words almost a gurgle as he couldn't get them out through the laughter.

She leant over and placed a kiss to his forehead, "C'mon buddy. You gotta get ready. Aunt JJ will be here any minute."

His head cocked to the side, staring at his mother, "Aren't you coming too mommy?"

"No sweetie." She said, massaging a pinch of shampoo into the thick dark curly hair on his head, "Me and daddy are going out tonight."

"Are you going to talk about my present?"

Emily smiled. The first time she and Derek had left Dillon to go out on their own they told him they were going to talk about his birthday present. It had just stuck.

"Dillon." She began, showering the suds off his body, "Every time we go out doesn't mean we're talking about buying presents for you."

"But it's my birthday soon." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Is it really?" She said.

His brow furrowed as he stared at her and she couldn't help but smile. He was the mirror image of his father whenever he pulled that face.

"Hey, I'm only kidding." She said tapping the end of his nose lightly, "Of course I know it's your birthday."

"What's going on in here?" Derek asked as he walked in to the room.

"You and mommy have to talk about my birthday."

Derek knelt down next to the tub, "It's your birthday?"

The little boy's eyebrows peaked and he stared at his father, "Stop being silly daddy. Mommy already did that. I know you know it's my birthday." He said matter of factly.

Emily chuckled as her son folded his arms and Derek looked a little bewildered. He then turned to her and shook his head, "He is definitely _your_ son." He said.

~~CM~~

Just before midnight that same night they fell through the front door, both a little light headed from the wine. Emily flicked on the light switched as they made their way through the hallway and into the lounge. She fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes from the tiredness of the day taking over.

He stood above her and stared down.

"What?" She asked with a smirk as she opened her eyes to find him there.

"You are one hot mama, you know that?"

"Shut up Derek." She waved away playfully.

"No. I'm serious." He said, stepping across the room to the stereo. "Mommies aren't supposed to look like you. At least, I don't ever remember a mommy looking like you."

"And what exactly do I look like?" She asked with a raised brow.

But he didn't answer her, just continued to stare at her intently... Soft music began to play and he remained silent as he stepped across the room towards her. His eyes stayed fixed on her her and his lips curled up at the sides just a little in a small smile.

He held a hand out to her, "Dance with me." He uttered, his voice deep, but soft.

She threw him a sultry smile back as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her up.

He slipped one hand around her waist and held her hand tight against his chest. He placed a warm, slow kiss against the soft skin of her neck and then rested his cheek against hers.

They swayed to the music and she closed her eyes taking in the feel of his strong body against hers. She loved it when he held her so tightly. She always felt overwhelmed by the feeling of contentment, love and security.

She let her free hand find the waist of his suit pants and slid underneath the fabric of his shirt, tracing the contours of his stomach muscles with her fingers.

She felt him judder softly against her as he chuckled lightly and then turned his head to face her. "You wanna play tonight eh Emily Prentiss?" He whispered.

She held her lips together tight but they could not mask the smile... She nodded slowly, her stare captivating him.

He smiled back at her before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, hungrily exploring her mouth with his tongue, and she responded in kind. But after a short while, he pulled away from her, leaving one hand on her waist. He stared a her and grinned.

"What?" She smirked.

He responded only by glancing down. The cleavage of her breasts was peaking out of the top of the dark red fabric of her dress.

He looked back up to her with a glare that had wildly changed. It was wanton and serious.

His free hand wandered around her back and found the zipper at the top of her dress with ease. His stare lowered again, and as he pulled the zipper down slowly, the fabric slackened, revealing her naked skin bit by bit.

He leant down and lightly kissed the dip between her breasts, her eyes closing at his touch. As he nipped and suckled at the flesh, his hands crept under the dress and slipped it off her shoulders. It fell in a heap on the ground and left her entirely exposed, but for a red pair of lace panties and a pair of black stilettos.

A sigh escaped her lips as she felt his fingertips trace her bare skin from the tops of her arms, down her back and over the plump flesh of her buttocks. The heat in the pit of her stomach rose and she began to get a little impatient. She wanted to feel every sensation from him. She wanted him to go quick but she wanted him to go slow. She wanted him to be gentle, but she wanted him to just take her... to take control.

So she opened her eyes and placed two fingers under his chin, guiding him up to face her once again. She smiled wickedly before leaning in slightly so their lips were just an inch or so apart. But as he went to breach the gap, she pulled back, her smile turning to a smirk.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on in that beautiful mind, but before he had chance to speak, she had hold of his hands and he felt a tug as she stepped backwards, towards the door way.

He quickly tugged back though and she frowned at him questioningly.

"I don't feel like climbing the stairs tonight." He uttered.

"But..."

He shook his head halting her words, "When was the last time we had this place entirely to ourselves?" He said looking around the room.

She smiled. Force of habit meant that anything like this usually took place in the bedroom with the door firmly locked. But tonight there was no need.

He stepped backwards taking her with him until the backs of his legs found the sofa, and he lost his balance as she pushed him down. He sat and stared at her, his eyes wandering up and down her naked body... still naked but for the panties and stilettos.

She held out one hand to him, which he took gently, entwining their fingers, whilst not taking his eyes off hers. He took a little of her weight to steady her as she began to move, placing one knee over one of his thighs and then the same with the other so she was straddling him. She sat back on his legs and leant down, quickly taking his lips in hers hungrily.

The word 'baby' fell from his mouth in a whisper as he felt every muscle in his body tense and his arousal pressing against his pants. Somehow, between the kisses and the murmuring, she had managed to unbutton his shirt and he only realised as the air assaulted the bare skin of his chest that the shirt was now a heap of material on the floor at his feet.

But then everything suddenly changed; The kisses halted as she cupped his face in her hands and their eyes met. Neither of them were sure why, but they just stayed still, looking at one another.

She looked into his searching eyes, her chest rising and falling heavier than usual. She lightly traced her thumbs over the skin of his soft cheeks as she studied him. She couldn't quite believe how safe and content she felt. He made her feel that way every day. Her whole life she had never been one to feel content, but in their short time together since he found her in that small coastal town with Dillon, it was getting so that those memories of being scared and alone were a distant distant memory, so much so, she started to forget how that had actually felt. She gave the smallest of warm smiles.

He stared at her big, dark eyes and got lost in them. He still couldn't quite believe that he shared a life with her. That they got their second chance and he got to hold her every day. He got to kiss her every day and that they had created a little life together. He couldn't imagine loving two people more than he did them. She had completed him.

And then she did it... she gave him one of her smiles and he couldn't take it anymore. It all changed again.

He lifted her monetarily of his lap and spun round, laying her down on the sofa. She chuckled as he frantically fiddled around with his belt buckle, then undid the zipper of his pants. As he shed the clothing on to the floor beside them, she reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, "Hey." She breathed with a big smile, "You in a rush to be somewhere?"

His body suddenly froze and he just took her in, and slowly a big smile formed on his lips too. He glanced down her body and tugged at the lace panties, "Actually." He almost growled, "I do." And he peeked back downwards as he slowly removed the fabric, his fingers brushing her thighs sending a tingling sensation through every nerve ending all over her body.

"Well don't let me stop you then." She drawled.

He stared at her for a few more seconds, taking in that wicked grin that had now appeared on her face. He leaned forward and placed a brief kiss to the tip of her nose before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, along her collar bone, over her plump breasts, down her taut stomach before feasting on his goal.

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head before she closed them, biting down on her bottom lip. His lips were like magic.

As he went on and on, the fire in the pit of her stomach grew and grew to the point she thought she may explode. She reached down and held his head gently just underneath each ear.

"Derek." She whispered, though this time her words were raspy and she was a little out of breath.

She didn't need to say any more.

His eyes met hers and he quickly climbed up her body, wasting no time crashing his mouth against hers. The kisses were animalistic and he almost bit down on her tongue as she took hold of his hardness and guided him towards her.

"Emily." He breathed hard as he was finally inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around his strong back, bringing them in rhythm with one another as he thrashed against her. He thrashed and thrashed until their climax when they became one big hot sweaty mass on the sofa who didn't have the energy, will or want to remove their hold on one another.

~~CM~~

A few hours later her head shot up. Her cheek was clammy from lying on Derek's chest, the heat from their bodies against each other causing him to sweat. The room was still dark but for the first signs of the morning sun creeping through the gap in the curtains.

She looked around and saw her cell phone flashing on the floor beside them. Picking it up JJ's name was on the screen.

"JJ?"

"_Emily." S_he rushed.

The brunette frowned and held the back of her hand to her one eye to try and subdue the pain.

"JJ?" She groggily, "What time is it? Were we..."

"_Emily_." The blonde interrupted.

Emily immediately sat up, causing Derek to begin to stir. She heard a panic in JJ's voice.

"What's the matter JJ? Has something happened to Dillon?"

"_I don't know. I mean, I'm so sorry Emily."_

"JJ what the hell is it?"

Derek, was now sat up too frowning at her.

"_He's gone. I don't know where he is."_

"How can he be gone JJ? You have an alarm downstairs. You said you always set it."

"_No. He was taken from the bedroom. Whoever it was cut the glass out from the outside."_

"What the hell JJ?"

"_I know. I'm sorry. I've called the police. They're on the way. You should get here too."_

~~CM~~

Five minutes later, they were both dressed in the nearest pair of jeans and T-shirt they could find.

"Derek." She cried as they got in to Morgan's SVU.

He reached over and placed one hand on hers that was lay in her lap as he turned on the ignition with the other, "It's ok baby." He said in a deep, but broken voice, "He's gonna be ok."

"You don't know that." She said, putting her free hand over her mouth to stop the sobs.

And all he could do was rub his thumb over her soft hand. Of course he didn't know Dillon was going to be ok. How could he? But he had to believe it.

The journey to JJ's consisted of Emily crying one second, then begging Derek to think of who it could be that had taken their son.

"Think." She said, "Think Derek. Every recent case you've had."

He shook his head, but deep down knew that it could be any case they'd recently had. It could be a case from years ago. These psychopaths never forgot.

They got to one block away from JJ's place. As he turned a corner, he glanced over to Emily, who was tapping her foot frantically and her hands were shaking. He went to grab one of them but as he did, Emily screamed, "Derek!"

He just saw the large dark van, a split second before it smashed into the side of their SVU, then there was nothing but blackness...

~~CM~~

The pain in the back of her head hit her first as she began to awaken. She scrunched her eyes tight and took a deep breath in. But as she tried to exhale, her throat felt constricted. She wriggled her head to loosen the grip around her neck, but it did nothing. Everything felt hot and clammy. She went to lift her hands to remove what ever it was that was there, but they wouldn't budge.

She heard a little sob.

Her eyes shot open. The light in the room was dull, but she could see just fine. She looked down. She knew he was there before her eyes fell upon his little head from his sweet smell. He was slumped against her, his face pressed against her chest, as if he was exhausted. His body juddered every few seconds from each dry sob.

"Baby." She whispered.

Dillon's little hands were clasped together at the back of her neck, his arms pressed so tightly around her that she could barely breathe properly.

"Dillon." She muttered.

Suddenly he jerked and his big brown eyes were looking at her. His face was soaked from the tears he had been crying. Never had she seen her son looked so scared.

"Mommy." He cried, jumping up so he was kneeling on her thighs. He threw his arms back around her neck and let his head fall on her shoulder.

It pained her not being able to touch him. To put her arms around him and hold him. But she still had no idea what was going on.

"It's ok Dillon." She said softly, "Everything will be ok. I promise."

She strained her neck to look over his shoulder and she immediately saw Derek's leg.

"Dillon." She said, "Can you sit down baby."

The little boy did as she said, but would not let go of her. His hands were now gripping her one arm.

Derek was slumped on a wooden chair, his head lolled forward and arms tied behind his back. She could see a stream of dried blood that once trickled from the top of his head, down his cheek. His T-shirt was smeared in what looked like a mixture of oil and mud and his jeans torn at the knees.

"Derek." She said, but he didn't move.

"Derek." She repeated a little louder, but still there was nothing.

She watched him intently for a few seconds, her eyes honed in on his chest, waiting... willing for it to move. And after what felt like minutes, but what was actually only a few seconds, she saw his chest rise and she exhaled in relief.

"Dillon." She said gently. "Look at me baby."

Her son tilted his head back and looked at her, his eyes red and sore.

"Dillon I want you you to do something for me."

He just stared at her.

"I want you to go over to daddy and wake him up."

The boy's eyes darted towards his father and widened. She could see the fear on his face immediately.

"It's ok sweetie. Daddy's just sleeping. He's ok."

Dillon sat still, continuing to examine his father.

Emily tilted her head down and kissed his forehead, "Please baby." She whispered, "Go wake daddy up. Please."

The little boy looked up to his mother with fear and she immediately felt a pang of guilt, but what else could she do? She gave a small smile and a slight encouraging nod of her head. "Please sweetie." She uttered. "I'm right here."

Dillon gripped her forearm with one hand as he shuffled in her lap and then slipped off. He ran the few steps to Derek and slammed in to his legs.

"Daddy." He said, shaking Derek's thigh.

Nothing.

"Daddy." He repeated, shaking harder.

Nothing.

"Daddy!" He shouted, the frustration and upset in his voice stabbing Emily in the heart.

"Dillon." She said calmly, causing him to look back to her, "It's ok sweetie. He'll wake up in his own time. Come back here."

The boy looked at his mother. She tried to smile at him, but it was just all wrong. He hadn't seen her smile like that for a long time. He remembered that smile from the nights they lived by the coast. He'd come downstairs to get a drink and he'd hear her crying in the living room. He'd creep in, but she would always sense him there. By the time she had turned around to look at him, there were no tears on her face as there should have been, there was just that smile. He hated that smile because he knew it meant everything was not ok.

He took a breath and looked her in the eyes, "It's ok mommy." He said as a matter of fact, then turned back his father and climbed up on to his lap. He placed one hand on each side of Derek's face and leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Daddy. Daddy. Please wake up. Mommy needs you."

He pulled back a little, his hands remaining where they were, and looked at Derek. He saw a little flicker of his eyelids.

He leant forward again, "Daddy." He whispered, "Please. You have to help me help mommy. She's sad."

He looked at his father once again, and his eyes fluttered open. With his tiny hands still cupping Derek's face, Dillon gave a small smile, "That's it daddy. Wake up."

Derek squinted at his son, "Dillon?" He uttered, confused.

The little boy ran his hands gently over Derek's cheeks, then around to the back of his neck, letting his body weight fall forward so his was hugging his father, "Please daddy." Dillon cried now, "Please get us out of here."

Derek looked over Dillon's shoulder, his vision blurred. He could see the outline of another person opposite him and it took a split second for him to realise exactly who it was.

"Emily?" He said, pressing his eyes shut and shaking his head in an attempt to see properly.

"Yeah, it's me Derek. Are you ok?"

"Are _you_ ok?" He immediately responded having no regard for himself.

"Yeah."

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know." She replied, just as she came into focus for him.

He frowned at her and then jerked, trying to pull his arms loose from behind his back.

"Dillon." He began, "Go back to mommy. Let me try and get out of this."

He felt his child take a sharp intake of breath, and he knew too well it was a sob.

"Hey buddy." He said, "We're gonna be alright, ok?"

Dillon looked at his father, and gave one unconvincing nod, his bottom lip quivering.

"Are you hurt?"

Dillon shook his head and Derek felt a wave of relief flow through him. It was short lived though when he remembered the predicament they were in.

"Now go to mommy."

Dillon did as he was told and jumped back on to Emily's lap, flinging his arms around her body.

Derek looked at her, "You any idea what this is about?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head, "No. I just woke up myself."

"So you haven't seen anyone?"

"No."

"Ok." He said, looking around, "I'm gonna try and get out of..."

But they all shot round to look at the doorway as they heard the handle turn and a lock being unbolted.

**So, what do you think...? Are you happy to see little Dillon again ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews... here is the second and final chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

Derek's focus turned to his son as he saw Dillon recoil at the sight of the man entering the room. He buried his face into Emily's chest, his little body bunching up into a tight ball.

He wondered what the man had done to him already. The dark Agent looked up to face the stranger, and as he turned after shutting the door behind himself, Derek immediately recognised him. He was no stranger.

"Mr Slater?" Derek said, confused.

"Why yes Agent Morgan. Nice to see you again." The man chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek questioned with a frown.

Reggie Slater was the father of an unsub from a case just a few weeks ago.

"I don't get it Reggie. What are you doing? This isn't you." Derek continued as the man went to stand beside Emily and Dillon.

"My life is ruined because of you." The man said in an unnerving, calm tone.

Derek shook his head, not daring to look at Emily. He could feel her eyes boring into him. All she would want was to get Dillon out of this situation.

"Your life isn't ruined Reggie." Derek said.

Slater scoffed sarcastically and shook his head, looking downwards as he thought. There was silence for a few beats, but suddenly he jumped forward towards Derek making everyone flinch, "You made me choose!" He shouted in Derek's face.

"Daddy!" Dillon cried, scared for his father, his little voice was broken. He turned back round and sobbed into Emily's chest afraid for what was going to happen.

"Look. Reggie." Derek attempted to reason, "I get that you're angry with me. But this isn't their fault." He said, nodding towards Dillon and Emily, "Let them go and we can sort this out between us."

The man stared hard at Derek, but after a few seconds his face broke into a sarcastic smile, "No chance." He scoffed, turning to take a quick look at the woman and scared child. He then looked back to Derek, "It's your turn to make a choice, _Agent Morgan_."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, already cottoning on to what was coming.

"Choose." The man replied without offering any explanation.

"Choose what?" Derek answered playing dumb.

Slater turned and walked slowly to stand behind them, putting one hand gently on top of Dillon's head and then the other on Emily's. Derek saw Dillon push harder against his mother. He was sure if he could, Dillon would just climb right inside of her. He could see Emily trying to keep it together, but he couldn't miss the nervous ripple of her throat as she swallowed hard and her eyes widening as she looked at him. Those eyes were pleading with him.

"Get your hands off them." Derek growled quietly.

But Slater just smiled. An evil, defiant smile.

Derek shook his head, and altered his tone, "This isn't the same Reggie. Your son was an adult. He murdered five innocent women and was going to do the same to your wife. You had no choice. You had to turn him in."

"And where do you think that got me?" Slater spat.

"You still have your wife." Derek bargained.

Slater shook his head, "She left me. She couldn't bare that I covered up for him. She just fucking left me!" He shouted.

"Ok." Derek said calmly, seeing Dillon jump out of his skin as the man shouted once again, "I'm sorry about that but..."

"You're sorry?" Slater interrupted in a mocking tone, "That doesn't help me really does it?"

"But my son is five years old. He didn't do anything. How is this going to make any difference? You can still your son in prison."

"Are you kidding?" Slater answered, his eyes narrowing, "After I gave him up to _you_ lot?"

"Please." Derek said hopelessly, "Please just let them go. Do what you want with me."

"I just want you to hurt the way I'm hurting. I want you to know how this feels."

"I didn't..."

"Just shut up!" Slater interrupted, "I've had enough with talking."

He let his stare linger on Derek for a couple of seconds before looking down to the mother and son. His hand remained still on Dillon's head, but the fingers on his other hand began to caress Emily's hair. Derek saw the grimace on her face at the man's touch.

"I said get off them Reggie." Derek uttered.

Slater let out a chortle, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

"What the hell do you want? Just tell me!"

"I want you to choose."

"Choose what?"

"One of them." He said, glancing between Dillon and Emily. "To come with me."

The air around him began to crash down on him as he realised what was happening. He could see the fear in Emily's eyes as it dawned on her too.

"What are you gonna do?" Derek uttered, his voice broken.

The man's smile just widened and there was a sense of satisfaction about it, "That's for me to know Agent Morgan..." He ran the back of his hand down Emily's cheek, "But don't worry, you'll get to hear everything."

Derek shook his head defiantly, "I am _not_ going to choose."

"Oh you will." Slated stated, "Or they both come with me."

Derek remained silent, just looking at the monster touching his wife and child. Emily was whispering in Dillon's ear, and he could tell by the rise and fall of his son's chest that her voice was soothing him to a degree. He couldn't bare to think of them separated. And he had only had a short time with them. He couldn't handle the thought of losing them again.

But his attention was suddenly drawn to Emily,

"Derek." She uttered.

He looked at her, his face breaking. He didn't say anything.

"You know you have to choose me." She said softly.

He just stared at her.

"Derek. Say it." She said.

His breathing suddenly became laboured, his chest heaving. He tried once again to pull himself free from the binds on his hands. Slater didn't even flinch knowing there was no chance of him getting loose from them.

"Derek." She repeated a little louder, "Just choose me for Christ's sake!"

He pressed his lips together as he thought and a few beats later let out a long, deflated breath.

"Please Derek." She said quietly, but she was begging him. If she could have gotten on her hands and knees, he was sure she would have.

And he was certain she knew he wasn't contemplating choosing Dillon, but didn't want to be the one to say her name out loud. He didn't want to be the one to send her to whatever fate Slater had in store for her, but as he looked into her beautiful, pleading eyes, she captivated him as she always could in just a murmur.

"I love you Derek." She said softly, "Please say my name."

He pressed his lips together and briefly closed his eyes tight shut, trying to hold himself together. As he opened his eyes his took several sharp breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He was thinking. His mind was going at a hundred miles an hour.

Eventually he nodded his head reluctantly and looked into the eyes of the mother of his child, "I love you too Emily." He whispered, "More than you could ever know."

"I know." She smiled genuinely, "I know."

Morgan's expression quickly changed though as he turned his attention to Slater who stood watching the scene play out with an amused smirk.

"Well?" The man said.

Derek's brow was furrowed deeply. "Emily." He uttered under his breath.

"What?" Slater said, shaking his head, "I didn't quite hear that."

"Emily!" Derek shouted back, loosing his temper.

"Ok." The man said, "Emily it is. I think this is my favoured choice. I sure have missed the benefits of having a wife around these past few weeks." He said with a wink to Derek.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Derek shouted, jerking his body so the chair moved forward a couple of inches.

"Shhhh!" Slater hushed, putting a finger to his lips, "No bad language in front of the kid."

Derek's fists clenched in to a ball behind his back, his fingernails digging so hard into his skin that he drew blood.

"Now c'mon." Slater said, turning his attention to Dillon, touching the boy's back, "Time to get off your mommy." He said coldly.

Dillon flinched, "Don't you touch him!" Emily spat, turning so her lips were close to her son's ear, "C'mon sweetie. Go to daddy now."

He shook his head, holding on tighter around her neck.

"Please Dillon. You have to go to your daddy now. I'm just going to go with the man for a little bit then I'll be back."

"No!" Dillon suddenly screeched, causing both Derek and Emily to jump a little, "You're not going with him!"

Generally, Dillon was a well behaved boy. Emily could count on one hand the number of temper tantrums he'd had, but she could tell how stressed the boy was. His little chest heaved against hers. His tears were soaking her T-shirt through and his breathing was erratic. He was old enough to understand that where ever this man was taking his mommy to, bad things were going to happen.

Her own tears began to fall, "Dillon." She said softly, "You have to get off me. I promise I will come back to you."

Dillon just shook his head and held on tightly. She looked over to Derek who was looking at them both helplessly and bewildered.

"Derek please." She pleaded, her words stuttering as she tried to stop her own sobs. She could have never envisaged any scenario where she would be pushing her child off her lap. A child that was holding on to her for dear life, crying into her chest.

Derek and Emily's eyes met. Her big eyes begged him. His dark eyes were full of apology.

"Dillon." Derek said, he words deflated, "Dillon, come over here now please."

The boy didn't move.

"Dillon!" He said more firmly, "Do as you're told and come over here now!"

Derek hated himself for raising his voice to his own child, but he'd rather that than Slater put his filthy hands on him, which would no doubt soon be happening when he lost his patience.

Dillon remained holding onto his mother but turned to look at his father.

"Dillon. Now!" Derek said in a firm, but low tone.

The child could see in Derek's eyes he meant business. He let his grip fall apart, and his little hands fell into his lap. He looked at his mother and then began to shuffle off her lap.

"Dillon." Derek said softly.

The boy stopped and looked at his father once again.

"Give mommy a kiss." He uttered, nodding towards Emily. He could barely look at her himself.

Emily's eyes shut at Derek's words and a little sob fell from her mouth. She didn't think she could handle this part. This was the worst part.

But that thought was rid from her mind as she felt her son's soft lips press against hers. She prayed that this would not be the last time she felt him.

"I love you baby." She whispered.

"I love you too mommy." His little voice replied.

She opened her eyes to find him still staring at her and she smiled, "I'll see you soon."

He lifted his hands and wiped the tears streaming down her face, "I'll see you soon mommy."

"Ok." She whispered.

"Oh." Dillon then said, leaning in and kissing her once again, "And that's from daddy because he can't."

Every time that Derek was away on case and he called them up, he would ask Dillon to give Emily a kiss from him because he couldn't. It was one of their many little things.

"Right. C'mon now." Slater bellowed, interrupting the moment where they had all, for just a split second, forgotten he was in the room.

"C'mon Dillon." Derek said.

The boy slid off Emily's lap and into Derek's. He buried his face in Derek's chest unable to look at his mother again.

Derek's heart broke as he watched Slater untie Emily from the chair and march her out of the room. She hadn't looked at him since Dillon had kissed her for the second time... and he understood why.

Derek waited for the door to shut.

"Dillon." He said, looking down his child who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Dillon baby. Please look at me."

The little boy sniffed strong and hard a few times.

"Dillon." Derek said softly, "Look at daddy please."

Slowly, Dillon tilted his head back to look at Derek. His big dark eyes were red raw and his face wet all over from the tears.

"You wanna help me get mommy back in here?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna need you to be a big brave boy. You think you can do that?"

The boy nodded again.

"Ok, so listen to me very carefully and do everything I say. You have to promise me you will do everything I say. Ok?"

"Yes daddy." Dillon uttered in the smallest voice Derek had ever heard from his son, but the focus had calmed him a little and the tears had stopped falling.

"Right, jump down off my lap and take one of my sneakers off."

Dillon didn't even question his father as he was sure anyone else would. He just jumped on to the stone floor and crouched down on one knee, fiddling with the lace until he managed to untie it. After pulling the sneaker off, he looked back up to Derek.

"Now take off my sock."

Once again, Dillon did as told without question, then turning up to face his father.

Derek gave a small smile to the little boy, then nodded downward, "Come back up on my lap Dillon." Derek said gently.

Dillon climbed back onto Derek and stared at him.

Derek took a deep breath before speaking, trying hard to think of the right words. "Ok Dillon, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. You need to remember it all ok?"

He nodded.

"We're doing to help mommy and bring her back aren't we?"

"Yes daddy." He said with a firm nod.

"So, in a minute, when I tell you, you are going to roll the sock up into a ball and put it in my mouth."

Finally, the little boy questioned father. His brow dipped in a confused frown.

"Just trust me Dillon ok?"

He swallowed nervously then answered, "Ok."

"After you put the sock in my mouth, I then want you to go and stand in the corner of the room", Derek explained, nodding towards the corner nearest the door, "I want you to face the wall, close your eyes tight and put your fingers in your ears. You get me?"

"Why daddy?" Dillon asked, the confused frown still etched on his face.

"You just have to trust me buddy. Ok?"

Derek forced a smile and Dillon's face relaxed a little. The little boy nodded, "Of course daddy."

Derek's smile broke into a bigger, genuine one and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him at that moment and just be able to take him away from this horrible place. To protect him. This child should not be going through this.

"Ok." Derek began, "Come up here." He said, nodding upwards with his head.

Dillon got up and knelt on Derek's thighs so their faces were just inches apart.

Derek swallowed hard and forced a smile, "You know I love you very much don't you?"

Dillon smiled back, "Yes daddy. I love you too."

"And your mommy loves you too." Derek's words were beginning to break, but he dug deep down inside the pit of his stomach to hold it together.

Dillon nodded.

"Ok buddy. Give me a kiss."

Dillon looked at Derek and froze. The little boy was not stupid. He knew this was a bad situation. His bottom lip began to quiver and just barely, he shook his head.

"Dillon. Please. You have to do what I say. It's for mommy remember?"

Dillon took a long hard breath and nodded.

"Ok." Derek whispered, "C'mon then."

The little boy stared at his father for a few seconds and then lifted his arms. He placed his tiny hands on each side of Derek's face and leant in giving him a quick, but sweet peck on the lips. He moved his head back, but did not remove his touch from his father's cheeks.

"You're gonna bring mommy back aren't you daddy?" He said quietly.

"Yes baby." Derek whispered.

Dillon swallowed hard, "I love you daddy."

Derek pressed his lips together to stop his own juddering, "I love you too son." He said.

He then closed his eyes tight. They stung real bad from the tears that wanted to fall.

But he quickly opened them to look at his son, "C'mon on now Dillon. Do as I said."

Dillon nodded, then picked up the sock that was rested on Derek's lap. He bunched it up and slowly held it to Derek's mouth. Derek nodded, staring his son in the eyes intently, "It'll be ok." He whispered, before opening his mouth wide and indicating for Dillon to push the sock in.

Once it was in position, Derek nodded towards the corner of the room. Dillon immediately jumped down and ran to his spot. Derek looked over his shoulder and saw Dillon had done exactly what he had told him to.

Taking a deep breath in, Derek closed hie eyes shut as tightly as he could. He bit down on the sock and tensed every muscle in his body. He took his right hand, which was his strongest and gripped the fingers of his left as hard as he could. Bracing himself, he took another long, hard breath before taking his left hand and slamming it as hard as he could against the wood of the chair frame. He slammed and slammed and slammed, concentrating on biting down on the sock and not the excruciating pain, until eventually he heard the crack. And for a split second, that sound felt like heaven to him, but quickly the pain seared through him. His cries were muffled and his breathing laboured, but he quickly regained focus and got to the next task at hand. With the bones broken in his left hand, he was able to pull it through the binds. The pain made him feel as if he were about to pass out, but he kept his mind on Emily. His beautiful Emily. He couldn't lose her. She was his world. She was his breath. And right now, he focused every bit of anger about what he thought was happening to her on getting out of that room.

His body slumped forward, exhausted, as his hands became free. He allowed himself a couple of seconds to get his breath back, but only a couple. Any more and he didn't think he could work past the pain. He stood and tipped over the wooden chair. He bought his knee up high and stamped on the one leg causing it to splinter away from the rest of the frame leaving him with a nice peaked edge.

He ran over to Dillon, who flinched at his touch. The boy turned and faced his father and Derek saw the look of relief in the little boy's face. He believed Derek. He knew now that his mommy would be ok. His daddy was a super hero and would save her.

"Dillon." Derek began, "I'm going to leave the room now and you have to stay here..."

Dillon's eyes suddenly widened and he shook his head frantically. He didn't want to be alone.

Derek shook his head, "You can't come with me. It's not safe. But I promise I will be right back."

"But I wanna come with you." Dillon uttered.

"No buddy. You stay here. I want you to stay behind this door. Don't move. You hear me?"

The boy just stared at his father.

"Dillon." Derek said, raising his brow.

The little boy just nodded.

"C'mon." Derek said, placing a hand gently on top of his son's head and guiding him to the door. He crouched down and held one hand on Dillon's shoulder, "I'll be right back. I promise." He said with a smile, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He stood up, and didn't look back. He couldn't look back and see his son's tears again. See those scared eyes. He just took a deep breath and stood next to the door.

Pressing an ear to it, he listened intently. He could hear muffled voices. Stressed voices. One was Emily's. She was telling him to get off her. She was shouting at him to get his filthy hands off her. He had enough... He put the makeshift wooden stake under his arm and used his good hand to gently open the door.

The sight that met him was enough to make him completely forget any pain he was in. Emily was on the floor, her hands still tied behind her back, and blood trickling down her face. She had been putting up a fight, but of course, as with most cowards like Slater, it was not a fair fight. She was half his size and without the use of her hands. Derek was just a split second too late to prevent the kick Slater gave her to her stomach, but he would not let him lay one more finger on his wife.

Derek took the makeshift wooden stake in his good hand and swung it with every ounce of strength he had, smashing it against Slater's head.

"Move Emily!" He shouted as the man was dazed and in shock from the blow.

Derek wasted no time in adding another and another blow, causing Slater to lose balance, tripping backwards until he slammed against the wall. He was leant over, out of breath, then slowly raised his head to see Derek standing a few feet from him.

"Give it up Slater." Derek growled.

Slater gave a couple of snorts from his bloody nose and he laughed, but he said nothing. He shut his eyes, then opened them, suddenly lunging forward. Derek braced himself, holding out the wooden stake in front of himself and a moment later he heard the sound of flesh ripping and a scream of pain from Slater as the wood pierced his heart.

The man gave Derek one last hard look before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell backwards in a lifeless heap.

"Is he dead?" Emily asked, pushing herself up to standing against the wall.

Derek leant down and placed two fingers to the man's neck. "Yeah." He said nodding, "He's gone."

He turned back to face Emily and quickly rushed to her side, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She breathed, turning, "Get this off me please."

He looked down at the rope circling her wrists, then shook his head, "I'm gonna have a bit of trouble with that."

She turned to face him with a frown, "Why?"

He held up his left hand which was now swollen and looking deformed.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"It's the only way I could get free. C'mon." He said placing his hand in the small of her back and guiding her back towards the door, "I think we have a little guy in there who may be able to help us out." He smiled with a wink.

~~CM~~

A couple of days later, Derek walked into their lounge finding Emily curled up at one end of the sofa reading a book.

As she sensed him walking in, she looked up and smiled, "You were gone a while." She stated.

"I've been talking to Hotch." He told her, sitting down next to her.

She frowned, "You went into work? But the Doc signed you off for a week."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to Hotch."

She eyed him suspiciously, "What about?" She queried.

"I've given my notice."

Her eyes widened and she sat up straight, "Why?"

"Because of all of this. I don't want anything else like this happening to Dillon or you again."

"But you can't make a decision just like that. We have to talk about it. _You_ need to think about it."

"No." He shook his head, "There's nothing to think about. I'm done with all this."

She placed a hand lightly on his thigh and shifted her body round to face him, "You know what happened isn't your fault Derek."

"I know that." He nodded, "But it would never have happened if it weren't for this job. I'm just not willing to risk it anymore. You and Dillon are my life and all that matter to me. I wanna keep you both safe forever."

She smiled warmly and tilted her head to study him, "You know you can't do that."

"Well I'm gonna damn well try." He said certainly.

"So what are you gonna do?"

He lifted his good arm and lay it around her shoulders, pulling her into him. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I don't know yet, but I know things are only gonna get better from now on."

She melted into his body and smiled contentedly, "I think you're right." She said softly, then thinking and pushing herself up so her face was just a few inches from his, "But things are already pretty great you know?" She smiled then closed the gap, kissing him gently.

"I know." He whispered, "But just think. We'll have more time for this." He mumbled into her letting his good hand, brush over her soft hair.

She chuckled lightly, "Trust you to... whoa!"

They were suddenly forced apart by a little body jumping into their laps.

"Buddy." Derek said, tapping Dillon on the shoulder. The little boy looked up to face his father, "We're gonna have to have a serious talk about timing."

Dillons brow furrowed, "What do you mean daddy?"

"Oi." Emily protested, jabbing Derek in the ribs with her elbow.

Derek's smile widened as he looked between his two most treasured possessions, "I'm just kidding." He said, ruffling Dillon's short hair. "What do you want to do now?"

"Er, it's past his bedtime." Emily informed Derek.

She was then confronted by both of her boys looking at her with those trademark Morgan puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, ok then, just tonight." She relented, "What do you want to do sweetie?"

"Watch a movie." Dillon told her, sliding off the sofa and picking a DVD from the shelf next to the TV.

Derek and Emily looked at each other, "Bednobs and Broomsticks." They said in unison, both with a roll of the eyes.

A few seconds later, Dillon had nestled in between them once again. He had one arm wrapped around Derek's and his head lay on Emily's shoulder.

As the movie began, the little boy spoke, "After the movie finishes, we need to talk."

Emily and Derek looked at each other with a confused frown, "What about?" Emily asked.

"I know what I want for my birthday." He informed them.

"What's that?" Derek then asked.

"A brother or sister." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Emily's eyes widened and Derek just smirked, "Well, I think that's a fine idea for a birthday present buddy." He said, "We'll get to work on that right away."

He winked at his wife, then reached for the side of her head, pulling her gently towards him behind Dillon. She put up no resistance and allowed him to kiss her sweetly. She smiled into the kiss, "No fair, the Morgan men ganging up on me."

"You love it." He muttered.

"True." She smiled back.

**So there you have it... Sorry if it was a little rushed. I just wanted to get it out to you guys and I haven't got much time coming up. Let me know what you think **


End file.
